YuGiOh! Phone Surveys!
by Sakari Pro
Summary: Yami Hikari the Elf and Bi-shou-jo-battousai team up to phone the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast when they're not expecting it ... what madness will ensue? ^^' Find out!
1. Tristan

Anime phone survey #1  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
We asked the cast from Yu-Gi-Oh! these questions by phoning them off guard! ^.^   
Sakari (us) recorded them and are now able to present you with them ... for the hell of it all!!  
  
We randomly drew, very proffesionally, out of a hat, one person's name ... and that person was - Tristan!  
  
*ring ring*  
Sakari~*talking to ourselves (we are two ppl, Saki and Kari ... and ... you get Sakari! Duh!)*  
  
Saki~I don't think that he's gonna pick up!  
  
Kari~*sweatdrops* Probably has Tea over talking about their 'friendship' stuff ... ooh! I think he's picking up!!   
  
Tristan~*drowsily* he-llo?  
  
Sakari~ ^__^ Why hello Tristan!! We're going to ask you a -  
  
Tristan~ No! I didn't do it! I didn't mean to, it's all Joey's fau -  
  
Sakari~ *cough* Ummm ... we're gonna ask you a few random questions, is that OK?  
  
Tristan~ ..... Sure.  
  
Sakari~ First question! ^~^ *ahem* ... Do you have an outhouse?  
  
Tristan~ .......... No?  
  
Sakari~ Good answer! Second question! Uh ... what do you think about cows and methane?  
  
Tristan~ AH! I'M ALLERGIC!! DON'T TALK ABOUT METHANE!!! I'LL EXPLOOODDDEEEE!!! (inside joke, we'll explain later)  
  
Sakari~ ....... Uuhhhh .... ^__^ Methane! Methan methane methane methane!!!  
  
Tristan~ .NUUUUU!!  
  
Sakari~ Sorry. OK. Three. What's your favorite day of the week?  
  
Tristan~ Yes.  
  
Sakari~ OK .... good day .... what's your favorite color?  
  
Tristan~ Purple - I mean, pink - I mean blue! NO! Yellow! NO! I'm allergic!!  
  
Sakari~ You're one strange person, you know that, right?  
  
Tristan~ I just woke up, whaddya expect?! DON'T CALL ME AT 1 IN THE MORNING!!  
  
Sakari~ .... So? And besides, you're wrong. It's four in the afternoon.  
  
Tristan~ I seeeee ....... OK next question.  
  
Sakari~ Alrighty! Do you know the seven diatomic elements of the periodic table and their ionic charged forms?  
  
Tristan~ ..... Tuesday? No - wait ... Thursday ... no wait, gimme a second, I know this ....  
  
Sakari~ We'll wait.  
  
Tristan~ Nnn ... nnnnn .... aaaaah .... dammmmmmn .... WAIT!! THE ANSWER IS THE KING OF CLUBS!  
  
Sakari~ ... Sure, if you want. Now .... we have one more question for you to answer.  
  
Tristan~ Shoot!  
  
Sakari~ OO' What?!  
  
Tristan~ Uh ... not me! The question!  
  
Sakari~ We knew that. OK ... what's your favorite animal, Tristan Taylor?  
  
Tristan~ I'M ALLERGIC FOR GOD'S SAKE!! *hangs up*  
  
*beeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
Sakari~ ..... *Saki and Kari look at each other* .... Oo' Next person, quick - let's just .... go.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
About the inside joke~ Well - it all started one day when me (saki) and Kari (other person) were on a chat one day talking about Yu-Gi-Oh! bloopers (that we made up) and before we knew it, Tristan's allergic reactions became a running gag ... for a long time and still goin'!! ^.^' Heh  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Our seperate accounts on fanfiction are:  
Kari - Yami Hikari the Elf  
Saki - bi-shou-jo-battousai 


	2. Bakura

Anime Survey #2  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Okay - the next one up is -- please wait while we randomly draw a name from a hat ... and lucky number 2 is --- Bakura? NOT Ryou! B-A-K-U-R-A! ............. okies let's get started!!  
  
  
*ring ring*  
Saki~doo dee doooooooooo  
  
Kari~Doooo deeee doooooo  
  
*waiting patiently for Bakura to pick up his phone*  
  
Bakura~What the *censored* is that 'doo doo doo' shit for!?  
  
Sakari~ O.o uhhh - uhh - can we ask you a few questions?  
  
Bakura~No.  
  
Sakari~Yes!  
  
Bakura~No!  
  
Sakari~Please?  
  
Bakura~No.  
  
Sakari~Oh well --  
  
Bakura~Leave me alone you stalkers! When I find out who the hell you are! I'll banish you to the shadow realm without your heads ... forever!!!!  
  
Sakari~yah -- that's nice ... now... first question is ... do you own a outhouse?  
  
Bakura~Yes ....  
  
Sakari~You do!?  
  
Bakura~Yes!  
  
Sakari~Really!?  
  
Bakura~Of course I do! If Ryou owns one ... then I own one! I live in the same house to y'know!  
  
Sakari~ oh --- What do you think about cows and methane?  
  
Bakura~I like steak ...  
  
Sakari~yes - i know that!  
  
Bakura~Cows are good!  
  
Sakari~Yes! that's nice! Now -- What's your fave day of the week?  
  
Bakura~Cows are good!  
  
Sakari~You already said that!   
  
Bakura~No I didn't!  
  
Sakari~Of course you did!  
  
Bakura~ no!   
  
Sakari~Fine!  
  
Bakura~Cows are good!  
  
Sakari~You said it again!!  
  
Bakura~ no!  
  
Sakari~Cut that shit out! What's your fave day of the week!?   
  
Bakura~monday --  
  
Sakari~why?  
  
Bakura~Because cows are good!  
  
Sakari~ -_- '   
  
Bakura~ You sweatdropped! i heard you!  
  
Sakari~Yes - yes I did!  
  
Bakura~ I like Monday cuz i like to go to school and learn! learn! learn!LEARN!! and learn some more!  
  
Sakari~Bullshit! You like it cuz everyone else hates it!  
  
Bakura~then what's the point of you asking me if you alread know what the *beepin* answer was!?  
  
Sakari~Then there wouldn't be no survey ... would there!?  
  
Bakura~cows are good!  
  
Sakari~-_-'  
  
Bakura~Stop sweatdropping! It hurts me ears!  
  
Sakari~Next question! -- finally ... okay .... Name the 7 diatomic elements and .... stuff ...  
  
Bakura~Cows are good!  
  
sakari~ Know what!?  
  
Bakura~Cow?  
  
Sakari~-_-'   
  
Bakura~STOP!!  
  
Sakari~I give up!!!  
  
Bakura~So do I!! You're so *beepin'* hard to have a *beepin* conversation with! Geez *beepin*!!!!  
  
*beeeeeep*  
  
Sakari~yes .... that was interesting! Onto caller #3!! 


	3. Tea

Anime Phone Survey #3  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Eh - HEY! ^_^ We've already, before hand, selected the one who we will phone next! And guess who it is. Tea. Oooooh goody ... by the way, Kari - me - is going to do this survey mainly. Isn't Tea so lucky? *grins evilly* Eeheheh ... let the survey begin!  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Tea: Hello? Tea Gardner speaking.  
  
Sakari: HELLO HELLO!  
  
Tea: Who is this?  
  
Sakari: That does not matter right now! What matters is that I'm going to -  
  
Tea: Joey? Is this you? Yugi? Quit playing jokes this isn't funny!  
  
Sakari: Ah - I .... *ahem* I'm going to -  
  
Tea: This is going against all of my friendship speeches! Stop this!!  
  
Sakari: NO! I'M NOT GOING TO STOP SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!! .... And then answer!  
  
Tea: *meep* ... OK ....  
  
Sakari: First question! Do you have an outhouse?  
  
Tea: No .... don't think so ...  
  
Sakari: What?! You've never checked?!  
  
Tea: Well ... I .... um ...  
  
Sakari: DON'T GIVE ME A BOGUS ANSWER! You don't know because you've never checked! Next question, you've angered me, foolish mortal!  
  
Tea: ... Foolish mortal? IS THIS BAKURA?! STOP THIS!!  
  
Sakari: No way!! *giggles insanely* And this isn't Bakura.  
  
Tea: Yeah, I figured that out when you started giggling.  
  
Sakari: .... OK, second question! What's your opinion on cows and methane?  
  
Tea: EUW! Farts are disgusting!  
  
Sakari: Ah - ah - ah! But I didn't say anything about farts, I was talking about methane!  
  
Tea: Oh - uh - OO'  
  
Sakari: I saw that.  
  
Tea: You did?  
  
Sakari: Yes!  
  
Tea: Alright ... please give me the next question ...  
  
Sakari: What's your favorite day of the week?!  
  
Tea: Sunday!  
  
Sakari: How come?  
  
Tea: Because you can go to school the next day! ^__^  
  
Sakari: ...... That is possibly the geekiest answer I've ever heard in my entire LIFE.  
  
Tea: That makes me sad.  
  
Sakari: NEXT QUESTIOONN!!  
  
Tea: oo'  
  
Sakari: Give me the seven diatomic elements' names and their ionically charged forms. AND! Besides that, you've gotta give me their atomic masses, atomic numbers, and their short form names!!!  
  
Tea: WHAT?!  
  
Sakari: Don't tell me you don't know this! Students learn it in grade 9 at LEAST!  
  
Tea: I didn't ...  
  
Sakari: How come?  
  
Tea: Because I think I was writing up another speech ...  
  
Sakari: OH! BAD GIRL! Writing friendship crap while you're supposed to be doing schoolwork!  
  
Tea: I'm sorry ........... you're really starting to scare me ... honestly ...  
  
Sakari: YOU KNOW WHAT, TEA?!  
  
Tea: ._.' What?  
  
Sakari: I was GOING to give you a special question all on your own, but I don't think I will! Because you have FAILED ME MISERABLY! You've angered the Gods, Tea Gardner! Prepare to be punished!  
  
*click*  
  
*beeeeeeep*  
  
Sakari: .... She hung up on me .....  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
^__^ Yay. Anyway - that was a good bash, no? I could have possibly made it longer if that Gods damned girl hadn't've hung up on me ... but .... Saki's gonna call the next person ... wonder who it is!! O~O? LET'S GO SEE!! 


	4. Yugi

Anime Phone survey #4  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Sakari's back with ... yet another phone call survey!! ^_^ yup! and -- so you wouldn't have to wait as long, I've already picked out the name form the hat and ... guess who I get to phone!! *giggles* Yugi!! Heheheheheh!!! Saki - Me ... in this one, I'll be doing a a great chunk of this one and ... stuff .....  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Yugi~Hello?  
  
Sakari~Yeah -- Is Yugi Moto home?  
  
Yugi~Yeah - I'm right here!  
  
Sakari~Great -- so what ya doin'!?  
  
Yugi~ Just watchin' my por- I mean ... watching the discovery channel ... NO! I mean ---  
  
Sakari~Oh --  
  
Yugi~Treehouse TV!  
  
Sakari~0_o okay then ... sorry ... to .. interupt in your programming but - I am gonna ask you a few questions! Okies?  
  
Yugi~Heh! This playbo - I mean - treehouse TV stuff is great!  
  
Sakari~ *ahem*  
  
Yugi~Oh! Sorry 'bout that! Just watching Pansy get un - I mean Tansy ... yeah .... you were going to ask questions?  
  
Sakari~Yeah - I was - and the first question is - do you have an outhouse?  
  
Yugi~*looks outside* No - but - I have a porty potty out in my front lawn ... that's being dragged away by some people at the moment ... that count?  
  
Sakari~Sure! Why not! And - the next question is -- What do you think about cows and methane?  
  
Yugi~Methane?  
  
Sakari~Yes! Methane!  
  
Yugi~Oh! She's hot! Especially with the cows! (Thinks it's a 'bad' actress)  
  
Sakari~o-kay ... now ... what's your fave day of the week?  
  
Yugi~Saturday late night!  
  
Sakari~why?  
  
Yugi~ *pauses for a moment* - Did I say Saturday late night? I meant Friday after school so I can watch Zoids and Digimon frontier and stuff! eh! Eheheheh!! yeah ... that's why!!!   
  
Sakari~ yes - I ... BELIEVE you! Really I DO! The next question is ... what are the 7 diatomic elements and their number and stuff?  
  
Yugi~I dunno!  
  
Sakari~o-kay!  
  
Yugi~Anything else?  
  
Sakari~yeah -- what's your fave show?  
  
Yugi~That's easy! Bishojo - untamed! I mean!!! Teletubbies!!!! *hangs up*  
  
*beeeeepp*  
  
Sakari~Heh! Strange kid!!   
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Stay tuned for Kari and ... when she phones Malik! ^_^ Heh!! 


	5. Malik

Anime Phone Survey #5  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Ooooh lookie! ^__^ It'sa Kari here, me gets ta phone Malik for a little survey! ^~^ Aren't I lucky! Yeah. OK ... letsa start! ^.^  
  
*ring ring*  
  
...  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Sakari: Where IS he?!  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Malik: Hello?  
  
Sakari: YOU FINALLY ANSWERED!!  
  
Malik: Well - jeez .. sorry .... what's your problem? Who are you?!  
  
Sakari: What the hell were you doing?! Taking a piss or something?!  
  
Malik: ..... Well, actually, I -  
  
Sakari: Nevermind. I'm gonna ask you a few questions, Malik! It's your lucky day! ^^ OK, first question is -  
  
Malik: Wait!  
  
Sakari: OO' What?!  
  
Malik: Who are you?  
  
Sakari: That's for me to know and you to find out. Never.  
  
Malik: Well I'm not going to talk to someone who I don't know ... uh ... who I'm talking to!  
  
Sakari: Well that's too bad because it's against the law to -  
  
Malik: To what?! Where were you going with that sentence?  
  
Sakari: ....... I don't know ....  
  
Malik: Well that just goes to show that -  
  
Sakari: WHERE WERE YOU GOING WITH THAT SENTENCE?!  
  
Malik: *annoyed voice* Well maybe if you didn't INTERRUPT me I would have been able to FINISH it!  
  
Sakari: ... Sorry.  
  
Malik: No you're not!  
  
Sakari: Yes I am!  
  
Malik: You are not!  
  
Sakari: I am!  
  
Malik: Y'ARE NOT!  
  
Sakari: But I am, Malik! Really I'm being honest I am sorry!  
  
Malik: For what?  
  
Sakari: ....... I don't remember anymore ...  
  
Malik: Wait!  
  
Sakari: Now what?! OO?  
  
Malik: How do you know me?!  
  
Sakari: ... Look out your window!  
  
Malik: *proceeds to do so* .....  
  
Sakari: What do you see? ^^  
  
Malik: Well .... I see trees ... and the sky, and ... a plane flying by - oh! And a dog's pissing on a tree, but why do you ask?  
  
Sakari: Just wondering! I figured you might have a good view from your apartment! ^_^ What window are you looking out of?  
  
Malik: .... Uh ... the one in the kitchen ...  
  
Sakari: That's so nice! ^~^ And how are you today?  
  
Malik: I'm fine ... I was fine ...  
  
Sakari: Really? What happened?  
  
Malik: YOU!  
  
Sakari: O_O!  
  
.......  
  
Sakari: Awww! That's so sweet! -^~^-  
  
Malik: Oo' What?  
  
Sakari: What's your favorite scary movie?  
  
Malik: WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?!  
  
Sakari: Don't yell at me ...  
  
Malik: Ah - ...... -.- Sorry. Now who the hell are you?  
  
Sakari: I'm ... uh .... welllllll ...  
  
Malik: YEAH! RIGHT! ASK ME THE DAMN QUESTIONS ALREADY!  
  
Sakari: .__.' OK, the first question is -  
  
*click*  
  
Sakari: ..... Dammit! That's the second one that's hung up on me! *goes to call him again*  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
OK! WHO'S NEXT?! I not tell you you shall have to wait and seeeeeeee!!!!! *dances off* 


	6. Kaiba Brothers

Anime Phone Survey #6  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Welcome back!! Muwahahah! We have the greatest surprise for you guys!! HEH!! we picked them ... before we started and we *ahem* Suspense! SUSPENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Suspense! More suspense! ........................... okay ...... we're doing the Kaiba brothers! Heh! Ain't that just wootin' coolies!? and -- Kari and Saki are doing this one together!   
  
*ring ring*  
  
Sakari~Doo dee doooo!  
  
Kaiba~Hello! Seto Kaiba here ...  
  
Sakari~Yay! I got a hold of you!   
  
Kaiba~ yeah -- uh --   
  
Mokuba~*picks up the other phone from a different level of the house* Hey! Kaiba who ya talkin' to?  
  
Sakari~Sakari!  
  
Mokuba~Heh! New girlfriend!?  
  
Kaiba~ No! Get off you little ... I mean ... please get off the phone little brother ...  
  
Mokuba~Nyahhh!!  
  
Sakari~Brotherly luuuvvvvvvvvvvvvv! So sweet!! and! Could I ask a few questions?  
  
Mokuba~I'm in Kaiba's room and .... guess what I found!!!??  
  
Kaiba~You little!!  
  
Sakari~May I ask you a question ......  
  
Kaiba~I don't care! What!?  
  
Sakari~ uh -- Do you have an outhouse?  
  
Mokuba~We're just sooo damn rich! What do you think??!!  
  
Kaiba~Mokuba! You don't swear!!!  
  
Sakari~It's okay! Really!  
  
Kaiba~ yeah --   
  
Sakari~"Yeah" to the outhouse? If you have one I have to see it! It must be all golden and stuff with a REAL toilet part in it not just a hole in the ground!!  
  
Mokuba~big Brother! I have your magazines!!! *ruffles them into the phone*  
  
Kaiba~You touch them and I'll wrip your tiny head off your srawny neck and flush it down our outhouse!!!  
  
Sakari~Yay! an answer!!  
  
Mokuba~Big Brother! What are these!? *tries to read it into the phone* Cond -  
  
Kaiba~Shit you Mokuba!!!  
  
Sakari~*ahem* Another question?   
  
Mokuba~Kaiba! What are they!?  
  
Kaiba~None of your buisness!!  
  
Sakari~Question - please?  
  
Mokuba~I wanna answer!!!  
  
Sakari~Okay then! What's your fave day of the week?  
  
Mokuba~I don't really have one, but Kaiba says that his is Saturday late night! He invites Yugi over sometimes and watches ... stuff and tells me to get away to bed!!  
  
Sakari~Didn't need to know that!!! -_-   
  
Kaiba~Mokuba! When I get to you I sware! I'll take your eyeballs out of yer goddamn head!!!!  
  
Mokuba~ I love you too big brother!!  
  
Sakari~Okay -- another question!!!What are the 7 diatomic elements and....  
  
Mokuba~It says something about chemical reactions in this magazine! That count!?  
  
Sakari~Depends .... what's the picture of?  
  
Kaiba~Mokubaaaa!!  
  
Mokuba~It's a -- uh -- something about Anime bishojo untamed!   
  
Sakari~that's not quite the right kind of stuff that I was looking for!!  
  
Kaiba~ *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp* you!  
  
Sakari~uh -- since you -- were -- so good at answering these questions ... you get a bonus one!! Weehee!  
  
Kaiba~That 'weehee' was really faggy, no offense!  
  
Mokuba~what's faggy?  
  
Kaiba~When you get older Mokuba! When you're older!! -_-  
  
Sakari~I - think I should go now!! uh - BYE!!  
  
Kaiba~Wait! My last questi -  
  
*click*  
  
Sakari~that was -- odd .....  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Join Kari next time with .... yeah right! Like I'm gonna tell you!!! 


	7. Yami

Anime Phone Survey #7  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
WEEHEE!! Finally! Yami's the one being phoned! I had to wait SO LONG!! By the way, this is Kari .... OK! Letsa phone him!  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Yugi: Hello?  
  
Sakari: CAN I TALK TO YAMI?! ^___^  
  
Yugi: ..... OK then ... wait a second, will ya?  
  
Sakari: Okaaaaay!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Yami: Hello?  
  
Sakari: Hello Yami!  
  
Yami: Are you a Duelist?  
  
Sakari: ... Not right now. I have to ask you some -  
  
Yami: YUGI! THIS ISN'T A DUEL! WHY'D YOU -  
  
Sakari: Questions please! ^-^  
  
Yami: Fine. Ask your question. Wait!  
  
Sakari: Yesh?  
  
Yami: What's your name?  
  
Sakari: My name is of no importance! Mwwuuuaahahahaa!!!  
  
Yami: Are you trying to phase me out or something? Because it's not working ...  
  
Sakari: Sorry ... but really! My name is .... ummmm ..... actually, I don't really want to tell you right now.  
  
Yami: Oo' Why not? How come?!  
  
Sakari: Because. More important things. ASK YOU QUESTION!  
  
Yami: Alright, go.  
  
Sakari: Do you have an outhouse?  
  
Yami: I don't know .... Yugi do we have an outhouse?  
  
Sakari: We already called him.  
  
Yami: What did he say?  
  
Sakari: Ummm ....... well, we couldn't really get much of what we WANTED out of him, but - he said no.  
  
Yami: Well then OBVIOUSLY I am not in the having of one, considering the circumstances, don't you think?  
  
Sakari: Sure, I forgot ...  
  
Yami: Of course! Everyone forgets the Pharaoh! It's Yugi this and Yugi that! Oh Yugi you won the duel! Oh Yugi we can be friends now! Well where's MY credit!? Sure, he's a great -  
  
Sakari: *coughs*  
  
Yami: - duelist and all, but WHAT ABOUT THE SPIRIT OF THE PHARAOH, HMM?! What about the one who does all the work!? What about Yami, huh?! I demand some respect here!!!  
  
Sakari: What's your favorite day of the week, Mr. Yami Pharaoh man?  
  
Yami: It's Friday. And I don't even get respect from the other Egyptians! Damn tomb thieves and psycho -  
  
Sakari: Yami .... I really have to get on with this survey, if you don't mind ...  
  
Yami: Sure, go right ahead.  
  
Sakari: ... OK, What do you think about cows and methane?  
  
Yami: Methane? Did I hear you correctly?  
  
Sakari: I believe so.  
  
Yami: Well then ............ gas is a natural part of our lives! Let it be free, that's what I say!  
  
Sakari: Good for you. Free the feeling.  
  
Yami: Yeah. I know. -~-  
  
Sakari: OK! ^__^ So, what are the seven diatomic elements of the periodic table and what are their short chemical names?  
  
Yami: What? That's so easy! Bromine, Oxygen, Nitrogen, Chlorine, Hydrogen, Iodine and Fluorine. Br, O, N, Cl, H, I, and F.  
  
Sakari: O______O Wow ........ YOU ANSWERED THAT RIGHT!! ^O^ OH MY GOD!!  
  
Yami: eO' What?  
  
Sakari: Nobody else has done that! THIS IS AMAZING!! ^____^ FINALLY SOMETHING RIGHT!  
  
Yami: You know it. Now who is this?  
  
Sakari: You win the grand prize!!!  
  
Yami: Prize? I don't duel for -  
  
Sakari: This is a phone survey, dammit! NO DUEL!  
  
Yami: I know ... sorry. What's my prize?  
  
Sakari: I'll meet you at 7:30pm tomorrow night at Domino Station! ^___^ I'll be waiting!  
  
*click*  
  
Yami: *blink blink* ..... What?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*continues dancing around and forgets to write something here* 


	8. Ryou

Anime Phone Survey #8  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Nummmmber 8 already!! weehee! We're on a role here peoples!!!And --- number 8 would be --- muwahahah - huh - Ryou!? But we did his Yami not too long agon and don't you think that he'd -- oh well!! Saki will be doing this one!  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Ryou~ Hello?  
  
Sakari~Hey Ryou! This is -- oh never mind that -- but   
  
Ryou~Are you a stalker?  
  
Sakari~No!  
  
Ryou~ If you aren't then why are you phoning me?   
  
Sakari~Because -- just --- becuase ---  
  
Ryou~Okay!  
  
Sakari~So -- Do you have an outhouse?   
  
Bakura~Didn't I already *beepin* tell you!! *on the phone in the other room*  
  
Sakari~I'll sweatdrop again! Get off!  
  
Bakura~Fine .....*click*  
  
Sakari~thank God! I didn't want to go through that again!  
  
Ryou~ He's annoying -   
  
Sakari~Just a little! ow - what question am I on?  
  
Ryou~2?  
  
Sakari~Yupper!! What do you think about cows and methane!?  
  
Ryou~I had a pet cow when I was little ...  
  
Sakari~That's nice ... what do you think about the methane thing though?  
  
Ryou~His name was Betty!  
  
Sakari~His?  
  
Ryou~yup!  
  
Sakari~o-kay then .... Let's just proceed to the next question!! What's your fave day of the week?  
  
Ryou~Friday!Cuz then there's no f'n school! I mean -- sorry about that!! ^.^  
  
Sakari~Yeah - now - do you know the 7 diatomic elements and their symbols and charges and stuff?  
  
Ryou~ *pauses for a second* betty was a nice cow!  
  
Sakari~Does that have anything to do with science?  
  
Ryou~He was a NICE COW!!  
  
Sakari~0o  
  
Ryou~*starts to sniffle* We had steak that night and Bakura was nowhere to be found ... he said that he went to check on Betty - but - Betty was gone!! *sniff*  
  
Sakari~ I think Bakura ate him!  
  
Ryou~NO WAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakari~Yes way!  
  
Ryou~Betty would never let himself be eaten!!   
  
Sakari~uh - the survey's over and I'm going to hang up now!  
  
Ryou~But BETTY!!!  
  
Sakari~I'm hanging UP!  
  
Ryou~ ...............Betty ...  
  
Bakura~ I DIDN'T EAT HIM!! I -  
  
Sakari~Good - bye! *click*  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Stay tuned! We have 2 more phone calls to make!!! -^.^- 


	9. Joey

Anime Phone Surveys #9  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
OKAY! Number 9? Yes ...... number 9 .... and look who I get to call! Kari gets to call Joey!! ^__^ Funfun.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Joey: *picks up the phone* Hello this is Joseph Wheeler and you've won a million dollars!! O~O  
  
Sakari: .... You ... uh .... I'm ...  
  
Joey: Hello? HELLO?!  
  
Sakari: QUIET! I'm gonna ask you a few questions do you mind?  
  
Joey: Do I get a prize?  
  
Sakari: If you win.  
  
Joey: How do I win?  
  
Sakari: By answering all the questions right.  
  
Joey: But isn't it a survey? How can I answer questions wrong?  
  
Sakari: Did I SAY it was a survey?  
  
Joey: No ... actually you didn't ..... what is it then?  
  
Sakari: A survey. OK. First question. Do you have an outhouse?  
  
Joey: Yes!  
  
Sakari: You do? Oo?  
  
Joey: Yes!  
  
Sakari: Alright then ... next is ... what do you think about cows and methane?  
  
Joey: Yes!!  
  
Sakari: ......... Sure, if you want ... third question is: What's your favorite day of the week?  
  
Joey: YES!! ^__^  
  
Sakari: ........... Wait, I'm confused - did you just -  
  
Joey: YES!  
  
Sakari: Fine then. Name the seven diatomic elements and their symbols and charges and all that Scientific stuff that you couldn't possibly grasp but I'm going to ask you anyway!  
  
Joey: .......................... Uh ............ YES!! Times 7! I win I win I win!  
  
Sakari: One more question.  
  
Joey: But I thought those were the only questions.  
  
Sakari: I didn't say that.  
  
Joey: Then how many are there?  
  
Sakari: Only those ones. But I'm gonna give you a SPECIAL question.  
  
Joey: OK then ...  
  
Sakari: *thinks: He should be able to get this one right at least ....* What's the opposite of 'no'?!  
  
Joey: ...... MAYBE! NO! SAD! GREEEEEEEN!!! I DON'T LIKE IT! THURSDAY! TWO MILLLIIIONN DOLLARS!!  
  
Sakari: ....... You are just too damn smart for -  
  
Joey: I am?!  
  
Sakari: NO! NO YOU'RE NOT!! Answer the God damned question right!  
  
Joey: I'm sorry ....  
  
Sakari: That's OK. Now, what's the opposite of no?  
  
Joey: .... *click*  
  
Sakari: OO'?  
  
*beep*  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
*beep beep beep* 


	10. Yami Malik

Anime Phone Survey #10  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
hmmm - who do we get to phone today? *ahem* It's a yami!! *nods* Saki gets to phone Yami Malik!! Weehee!! ^.^ So excited! Let's get started now! Shall we!?  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Malik~Hello?  
  
Sakari~Yeah - Is ..... Malik there?  
  
Malik~Uh - right here?  
  
Sakari~ ^.^ Is Yami person there!!?!?!?!?  
  
Malik~ uh ------ um -------- do you REALLY want to talk to HIM?  
  
Sakari~Of course I do!!  
  
Malik~ You phoned already haven't you!?  
  
Sakari~ --- uh ---- no!  
  
Malik~Okay then! It was you! and - why not talk to him!? Have fun!! Muwaahahah!! *cough* ha*cough* Sorry 'bout that - cold!   
  
Sakari~*waits a second* doooo deeeee dooooo doooo deeeee! *waits a few more seconds* dooooooooo deeee dummmmm *waits a couple more seconds*O-kay! Where the hell is he!?!?!?  
  
*heard scuffling between the two* "Take the phone!"  
  
"no!"  
  
"Take the phone!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"TAKE IT!! They want to talk to you!!  
  
"I'll wrip their heads off, then they can't talk!"  
  
" ..... That's nice .... TALK TO THEM!!"  
  
"FINE!"   
  
Sakari~uh -- hello!?  
  
Y.Malik~ Heeelllllo!?  
  
Sakari~uh -- may I ask you a few questions .... Yami person .... sir!  
  
Y.Malik~ No!  
  
Sakari~Why not!?  
  
Y.Malik~No!  
  
Sakari~hmmm .... oh well! Do you have an outhouse?  
  
*hear more scuflling as Yami and Hikari talk to eachother*  
  
Malik~Hey! I talked to them once already!!  
  
Y.Malik~Well - I don't *beepin* care about the *beepin* survey! So tell them to *beep* off!! *beep*  
  
Malik~TAAAAKKKKKEEEE ITTTT!!  
  
Y.Malik~no ....  
  
Malik~PLEASE!?!?!?  
  
Sakari~-_-'  
  
Y.Malik~I heard that!!!  
  
Sakari~You did!?!?!  
  
Y.Malik~Fine! What the *beep* is your next question!?  
  
Sakari~What do you think about cows and methane?  
  
Y.Malik~What kind of dumbass question is that!? You *beepin* dumbasses!!  
  
Sakari~I thought that it was a good question!!  
  
Y.Malik~Well it's not!  
  
Sakari~ I don't have to take this shit! Just answer my next question!!  
  
Y.Malik~What is it?  
  
Sakari~What's your fave day of the week?  
  
Y.Malik~ uhhhh --- what the hell kind of question is that!? Why do you care?  
  
Sakari~I just do ....  
  
Y.Malik~okay then ... uh --- probably --- Saturday late night with Kaiba and Yugi! I mean -- uh -- yeah! That's right !I watch porn!  
Why do you care? What are you gonna do about that!?  
  
Sakari~I see someone's not a ladies man!!  
  
Y.Malik~ Just because I hadn't had a date in 5000 years doesn't mean anything!!! *starts to sniffle and voice softens* It doesn't matter ....  
  
Sakari~ ...........................  
  
Y.Malik~Well! Aren't you gonna say something nice while I drown in my own self pitty?  
  
Sakari~ .......................... no  
  
Y.Malik~ I didn't mean all that bad things I said! They just sorta slip out sometime! SORRRYYYY!!!! *start to sniffle again*  
  
Sakari~yeah -- fine then! What are the 7 diatomic elements and their compounds and shit!?  
  
Y.Malik~ You said shit! I don't have to listen to you!!   
  
Sakari~ Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!!  
  
Y.Malik~Nuuuu!!  
  
Sakari~ o-kay .... now ..... here's a bonus question! -- *ahem* What's your fave singer or band?   
  
Y.Malik~Uh - wait secind .... *covers the phone up slightly and starts to whisper to Malik*   
  
Sakari~Well??  
  
Y.Malik~Britney Spears?  
  
Sakari~Man! You've got issues!  
  
Y.Malik~What!? *sees a pic of Britney Spears* Holy *beeeeeepppppppppin* she's ugly!! *beeeeppp*   
  
Sakari~ Don't need no rocket scientist to figure that out!  
  
Y.Malik~*drops the phone and i heard running after Malik* You little *beepin beepp*!!!!  
  
Sakari~I think i'll go now .... *click*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer~We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! .............. too bad though, eh? We don't own the perodic table and its shit! and we DEFINITELY do NOT own Britney Spears!!!!  
Thankies for reading!!! ^.^   
Keep a look out for Beyblade phone survey! Coming soon from Sakari pro!! 


End file.
